


【RK³】吻

by Falcon_lion



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion
Summary: 只是個兄弟間親親的故事(?)沒有車真是抱歉私設：RK800-60(馬修）RK900(莫里斯）





	【RK³】吻

早安吻

 

他聽到了那清亮的鬧鈴聲響。

他知道那人會在鬧鈴響個兩次後按掉，然後走去廁所，以平常的速度，他會在廁所待個五分鐘，將自己打理好後，先去隔壁的房間叫二哥起床。  
「馬修!起床了!」接著兩聲響亮的巴掌，他忍不住嘴角上揚些許。

而當他走到自己這時，確定他已經靠近，不讓對方有其他動作，他就將康納一把擁入懷中。  
「早安，哥哥。」  
康納微微瞪大了琥珀般的雙眼，雙手撐在身體旁邊，他被莫里斯壓在身下，然後上頭的青年俯下身輕輕啜吻了一口微涼的薄唇。  
「你醒著阿，莫里斯。」他的哥哥朝他笑笑，伸手揉了揉他顯得雜亂頭髮，從客廳照映進來的燈光有限，卻將他的眼睛點綴著閃閃發光。「起來了就別賴床，我去準備早餐。」  
他推開擋在眼前的弟弟，俐落下床，不忘回頭囑咐。「別總是光著膀子睡覺，會感冒的。」

莫里斯微撐著身體靠在柔軟的床墊裡，漂亮的肌肉紋理及鍛練過的身材在昏暗的燈光下像是一層層的疊影壟在上頭，僅僅用著深色的平角褲遮擋著那已經發育成型的軀體，他的手長腳長，甚至比起兩個哥哥更要高些，他再次慵懶的躺回了床鋪中，然後發出了像是應和他的話語的鼻音。

康納挑了挑眉，然後走回了馬修的房間，他看到那個把自己整個裹在棉被裡的蓑衣蟲，有點無力的聳下肩膀。  
「馬修，別賴床了，會遲到的。」他才試著拉了一次棉被，就感受到一股力量拉住了他，拖到了那坨棉被堆中。  
「康納，我說過不要用打的，很痛啊！」他將手腳整個纏上了康納，把臉埋入了與自己相同沐浴乳氣味的頸脖中，他聳動著鼻尖，那令他安心的氣味縈繞在鼻尖。  
「抱歉馬修，誰叫你總是賴床。」而且又難叫。

他輕輕的用冰涼的手掌輕撫著被他打的有點發紅的臉頰，語氣中帶著歉意，但馬修知道他下次如果自己叫不起來還是會以同樣的方式拍醒，他蹭了蹭那冰涼的指尖，然後用著與他相同的眼眸狠狠的盯著演前的康納一陣，見對方沒有反應，就有點不耐煩的說道：「早安吻呢，康納。」

「好的好的。」康納忍不住笑了出來，他對於兩個總是撒嬌的弟弟沒輒，他湊上前，輕輕捧住了他溫暖的雙頰，小心的啄吻了一口他抿起的唇瓣。  
然後對方似乎並不滿足這樣的親吻，他帶著侵略般的壓向康納，張口輕吮著他那軟薄帶著些許冰涼的唇，並技巧性的撬開齒間長驅直入。  
「唔!!」康納被他突如其來的深吻弄得措手不及，他用力拍了拍他的背脊，臉因為呼吸不順而脹的通紅。  
他肆意的在他口內汲取甜美，甚至意猶未盡的捲起他逃竄的舌尖，用著牙齒輕輕磨蹭著，他感覺到對方本來輕拍著他背的手開始抓住他的衣服，噴灑在臉上的呼吸也變的灼熱。

突然的，他一把被人拉起，並丟到地上，他看到莫里斯赤著腳身上已經穿戴好了上課的衣物，衣著筆挺站在一旁，將他仍到地上的手還晃在半空中，臉上的表情帶著狠戾。  
「你別太過分了，馬修。」莫里斯口中吐出這話時基本上都是咬牙切齒的。  
馬修朝他笑了笑，帶著得意，並刻意的大拇指在唇邊蹭了蹭，彰顯著他剛才做的事蹟。

對方瞇起灰色的眼睛，現在氣氛一觸即發，就像是每個早上都要來一次的早安吻，他們只要有個人偷跑，早上就少不了這樣的小打小鬧。

康納從床上爬起身，稍稍整了整衣物，繫緊了領帶，他無視了每天早上都要發生的事情，繞過了扭打在一起的兩人，逕自到了廚房準備他昨天配好的早餐。

 

安慰吻

 

他們以步行的方式移動到學校，這附近的交通便利，租的屋子離學校也近，雖也可以騎腳踏車，但他們還是喜歡提早起床，然後一同走去。  
兩個人總是喜歡把康納夾在中間，互相用著肩膀蹭著他，然後隔著他互相瞪視，延續著起床時的戰爭。  
中間的大哥已經習慣了他們兩個這樣的互動了，三個相似的面容走在路上格外引人注目，但基本上校園裡的人都知道他們三個人的名字以及兩個哥控的嚴重程度了。

一個漂亮的拋物線，那東西準確的落到了另張桌子上，而與此同時，講台上的老師落下最後一筆筆跡而轉過身，時間完美無差。  
康納面無表情的捏起了桌上的紙條，還沒看到上頭寫了些甚麼，就被一旁的人搶去。  
馬修在那上面塗塗寫寫了些甚麼，在老師轉回黑板時再次丟了回去。

「康納，你還好嗎?」  
馬庫斯看著康納緩慢的嚼著麵包，看不出心情是如何，不過應該不會好到哪去，畢竟他的兄弟吵鬧讓他必須陪他們一同罰站，這幾乎每個禮拜都會發生的事情他深感同情。  
「我習慣了，謝謝你，馬庫斯。」康納微微瞇著眼，他的視線有點模糊，這讓他不適的揉了揉眼，甚至感到些微暈眩，如過硬要他回答，他現在不太好。

康納有眩暈症，偶爾會不定時發作，他也不喜歡服用藥物，那副作用會讓自己無法清醒的面對下午的課程，甚至會無法控制自己的昏睡，那副作用太過強烈。  
但眩暈症一發作起來總要了他的半條命，眼前的東西振振盪盪，耳朵有時嗡嗡鳴響，他幾乎缺失了視覺及聽覺。  
所有的東西像是被黑洞扭曲了一般在眼前化為奇怪的物體像他張牙舞爪的張揚。  
一股股反胃及作嘔感湧上，他沒有發現自己身上已經冒出來細密的薄汗，但他卻慶幸自己中午並沒有把那麵包吃完，拿著筆的手不住的顫抖，他看不出自己的筆記寫到哪去，他的頭如同是這身軀最沉重的地方，巍巍下墜，全身像是從水裡打撈出來般的溼冷。

一個溫熱的手掌覆上了他過於冰冷的手指，然後他感覺自己的後頸也被輕輕的安撫，這時他才驚覺自己的脖子梗的僵硬酸麻，卻也沒有因為這樣的撫摸而感覺稍緩。  
他聽不清楚四周的聲音，因為這異樣感讓他只能緊閉雙眼，原本還有鳴鳴叫響的聲音現在已經真正成為了黑洞，他像是被拋棄在這黑洞之中，搖搖欲墜。  
他感覺自己被小心翼翼的抱起，突如其來的失重感讓他只能緊緊的抱著像是浮木的溫暖軀體，雖然這並不能緩解眩暈的症狀。

 

那人的步伐穩健，並不會有太多的顛簸，他緊緊抱著那軀體，將鼻尖以及整顆頭塞入了那有著熟悉的氣味的頸窩中。  
沒多久他們停了下來，他僅剩下的觸覺及嗅覺捕捉到了另個溫暖的氣味。  
他的臉頰被捏起，力度霸道卻不失溫柔，他的唇被技巧的捏開，然後像是被另柔軟的事物覆上，從他那渡來了某個物體，帶著苦味，還有些水，他被迫做著吞嚥的動作，有些無法吞下的，沿著嘴角流下。  
那輾轉在唇上的觸感沒有停歇，它輕啃著他的舌尖，又在自己的口腔內攪動了一番，似乎確認自己真的將東西嚥下後才放開了他。

他聽到耳邊嗡嗡響的聲音慢慢清晰，這期間很讓人不適，他也只能緊緊抱著那身軀以及感受著那不時給予的親吻，從中感受到安心及踏實。

終於可以睜開眼時，看到了與他一摸一樣琥珀色眼瞳，他鮮少露出來擔憂及像是心疼，然後被有些氣憤的情緒掩蓋，上頭映著的是自己有略微憔悴的臉。  
康納知道抱著自己的人是誰，而他正用著像是無尾熊的姿態緊緊抓著他的藍色毛衣背心，上頭已經被他抓出皺摺，對方的手輕輕撫在康納的背脊，像是在安撫。

馬修再次迎上，他們的唇輕輕貼著，小心的親吻，就像是互相吸吮著什麼，比起蜻蜓點水更加深入，比起深吻更加淺淡，像是兩隻小獸互相舔舐般小心翼翼的嘗試著什麼，然後他緩緩退開，輕輕的拉住了他用力過頭而略為泛白的手指，在上頭稍稍的親吻，帶著安撫及安慰。

「好一點了嗎，哥哥。」莫里斯的聲音在耳邊響起，已經緩解許多的內耳前庭系統清楚的接收到訊息，而不再是個張牙舞抓的黑洞怪物，他的聲音低沈穩重，給予他安心及舒緩的感覺。  
「嗯。」他緩慢的往後挪動了姿勢。  
康納這才發現自己現在就像是無尾熊一樣的抱著莫里斯，他有點不安及窘迫的想要起身，雖然他的身體仍然虛軟無力，甚至藥物導致的嗜睡感開始像毒蛇般由腳跟往上蔓延到頸脖纏繞。  
「別亂動，這樣挺好。」

莫里斯輕輕扳過了康納的臉頰，在他已經被吻的如櫻花般淡粉的唇瓣上在輕輕啜吻，汲取著仍然泛著某種香氣的柔軟，然後放入嘴尖輕輕啃咬。  
而馬修不甘寂寞的在一旁細細的舔弄已經燒紅的耳畔，他感覺自己幾乎快要被他們啃咬殆盡。

「夠了，三個小鬼不要在那親來吻去了，我都快瞎了。」諾絲扶著額頭看起來頭痛的很，手上抓著幾張假單在空中揮舞了一陣，她身為班長就是每次都要處理這種雜事，「要請假快滾，不要讓我下午跟你們一起請假掛眼科。」  
「謝了，諾絲。」康納發出聲音才知道自己的聲音沙啞且帶著虛弱感，他已經一段時間沒有發作了，但每次都像是快要了他的命。  
本來要從莫里斯身上起身的康納再次被抱了起來，最小的弟弟身材卻最高大，他毫無障礙以及不吃力的用著同樣的姿勢托著他，而馬修背起了他們的包包跟在後頭。  
「莫里斯，你讓我自己走。」康納面露窘迫，甚至想要推開他。  
「不行，康納。」回答他的卻是跟在後面的馬修，「就這樣比較安全。」  
屈居於劣勢的大哥只能以這樣的姿勢像是被處刑遊街前的犯人繞了幾乎校園半圈，而他全程將頭埋在小弟的頸窩中不願抬頭，但看的到耳根子以及後頸部已燒紅的像是被煮熟後的樣子。

 

處罰吻

 

「你想要知道我那時傳給你的紙條上寫些甚麼嗎?」  
康納幾乎已經習慣被他這樣抱著了，就著這樣的姿勢可以看到馬修輕鬆的揹著三個包盯著自己看的模樣，藥效發作的原因，他有點昏昏欲睡，而且兩個熟悉的人在身邊也徒增了很多安全感。  
「恩…?」他用著綿長的鼻音回應，然後略帶慵懶的問道:「你說?」  
莫里斯稍微停頓了一下，他轉手調整姿勢，讓身上的康納趴臥的較為舒適些，才繼續移動。  
「我想吃冰淇淋。」他的聲音一如往常平板且沒帶甚麼感情，但鮮少露出的撒嬌感讓康納逗趣的笑了聲。  
「恩。」他笑笑回應，「我們可以順便買個晚餐，我這樣應該也沒辦法煮了。」  
「晚餐晚點再出門買就好了。」馬修抿了抿嘴，「先回去讓你休息比較重要。」

幾乎是一沾在沙發上他就直接昏睡過去，本來想將他抱回房間睡的莫里斯被馬修的手勢檔了檔，他將毛毯好好的蓋在康納身上，按開了電視，並將聲音調到最小聲，他們就著不算昏暗的光線看著電視，兩人各據沙發的一頭。  
康納的頭枕在馬修的腿上，他的頭髮柔順的好摸，馬修的手不自覺得一下一下輕撫，那人安靜且帶著些鼻音的呼吸聲同時帶給他們兩人安心感。

「我覺得你得好好解釋這個。」  
當康納睡醒時剛好到了晚餐時間，才一清醒，就被馬修揪著看向桌上的一盒精緻的藥盒，他當然知道那是甚麼，他眼神游移了一陣，但馬修及莫里斯的視線就像是會灼燒一般，扎的他轉回了面對現實。  
「吃這個會讓我嗜睡，影響我的課業及精神。」他沒有面對那兩個讓他針扎的視線，反而看起了自己身上藍色毛衣外套的毛球發直。「所以我發病才吃，醫生也同意了。」  
馬修的眼睛危險的咪了起來，看起來對於這個答案並不滿意，但他沒有再說甚麼。  
莫里斯拿出了漢堡等東西，三人將這晚餐隨意的解決。

「好了。」馬修拿出了放在冰箱的一桶冰淇淋，他朝康納帶著奇怪意味的笑了笑。「康納，我想你應該知道處罰是甚麼。」  
「我不認為我有必須被處罰的地方。」說這話時，康納甚至瞪大了眼。  
但馬修完全沒有理會康納的抗議，他逕自說道:「你必須用嘴好好的餵食我們兩個，把這桶冰餵完。」  
一旁的莫里斯甚至附和般的點了點頭，「你沒有照顧好自己就是對我們的懲罰。」  
康納被他那句話堵的無法回嘴，然後被動的接過馬修遞來的冰桶。  
「…不要用嘴可以嗎?」  
「好吧，那就兩口之間用嘴如何?」  
「…」

那冰淇淋並不硬，甚至有些柔軟，帶著草苺粉色的溫和色澤，挖起一勺時甚至還會有粘性，比起起司還要柔軟，那冰涼香甜的味道淡淡的散在空氣中，馬修含入口中後還舔了舔嘴唇，微瞇起的眼瞳看起來像是偷腥的貓。  
莫里斯用著舌頭輕舔了舔湯匙，然後一口含住，就這樣一口吞入冰，期間還眼神上挑的看著康納。

那感覺帶有些微化學氣味的草莓味道於口中擴散，那酸甜的感覺在那入侵口中舌頭被放大，馬修毫不留情的搜刮他口內剩餘的冰渣，甚至將他的舌頭也帶出好好的吮過。  
一口餵過，幾乎沒有感覺到冰淇淋的冰涼，反而全身燥熱了起來。  
「我餵你。」  
莫里斯挖了一口，然後遞到了康納面前，看著對方順從的張口含入後他也直接吻上，從中汲取著那草莓冰淇淋的味道，他們的舌頭將那一口冰淇淋攪成了像是奶昔般滑溜，然後來不及吞入的康納嘴角邊留下，他用著些許力道吮著他的唇舌，不讓他逃脫。  
康納幾乎只能被動的被兩人你一口我一口他一口的舔咬，似乎這樣子的冰更加好吃，他們就這樣把那桶冰給吃完了，雖然期間康納幾乎不知道自己在做甚麼，只是不斷的被親吻，口內殘餘的都是草莓的酸甜味。

他整個人暈沉沉的，就像是剛服完眩暈症藥物般的不適，但卻又輕飄飄的感覺到某些柔軟安定感。  
他覺得他的眩暈症又要發作了，而且他有一陣子不太想吃冰淇淋，尤其是草莓口味的。

 

晚安吻

 

將自己仔細的擦乾身體，換上了清爽的短T以及短褲，他擦了擦頭髮，走到外頭，看到了莫里斯在廚房搗弄著甚麼，他忍不住蹭過去瞧，看到了對方正做到了一半的奶凍。  
「還沒做好，冰好明天可以帶去學校吃。」莫里斯沒有回頭，但他知道在他身後的人是誰，他並沒有停下手上的動作，將幾乎已經完成的東西冰到了冰箱。  
然後接過了他手上的毛巾，緩緩的幫他擦著頭髮。  
「抱歉，頭還會暈嗎?」他動作輕柔的幫他擦拭著半乾的棕色髮絲，他的髮質很好，上頭還帶有與自己相同的洗髮精味道，他用著吹風機將它們吹乾。  
「不暈了，不過我最近不想吃冰了。」一說起來，他就又開始暈乎乎的，康納捏起了一旁的手機，稍稍看了一眼訊息，接收了馬庫斯傳來的上課筆記，打算待會可以好好的看看。  
後頭的手指溫柔的在他髮間輕揉有時還輕輕的按壓，就像是對著珍稀的物品般小心，他幾乎舒服的瞇起了眼，那種像是泡在溫度適宜的水中放鬆，享受著專屬於他的溫柔。  
在他幾乎快要睡著時，感覺到另個人蹲到了他的面前，他有點慵懶的睜開眼，看到馬修剛好拿出了一顆白色的藥丸。  
「請按時吃藥，康納。」  
馬修朝自己口中灌了一口水，然後將藥丸塞入康納口中，猝不及防的就這樣吻上，用著口緩慢的將水渡到他口中，他幾乎再次被迫吞下藥粒，而他現在連推開對方的力氣都沒有，全身軟綿綿的。  
他被莫里斯好好的抱了起來，然後放到了柔軟的床上，他的手機被拿開，似乎還關掉了鬧鈴。  
「明天放假，今天你早點睡，別一直想著課業。」莫里斯的聲音低沉，像是最好的安眠劑，雖然他知道那是藥物的副作用，他開始昏昏沉沉，像是被往下拖入黑暗中。「晚安，康納。」

他再次被輕輕的吻上。


End file.
